Wampas
| status = | homeworld = Hoth | stellar system = Hoth system | galaxy = | body type = Reptomammal | lifespan = | height = 2.2-3.0 meters (adult) | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 3 | toes = 3 | special adaptations = Curved downsweeping horns on either side of their head | language = | sub-groups = Cliff Wampas; Swamp Wampas | prey = Any mammals including humans | 1st = Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) }} Wampas are a fictional race of "yeti" featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 1980 feature film, Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. History Wampas are primitive, extraterrestrial creatures indigenous to the ice planet known as Hoth. Towering at more than eight-feet-tall, they are powerful, predatory carnivores that live in caves and hunt for live prey. With the aid of the white fur, a Wampa can easily camoflage itself in Hoth's snow-covered terrain, making it easier for the creature to stalk its prey. They will use their massive paws to snap an animal's neck then bring it back to the cave where it will either eat it right away, or save it for future consumption. In 3 ABY, Rebel Alliance leader Luke Skywalker had a grisly encounter with a Wampa. The creature attacked him while he was planting sensors in the area and killed the Tauntaun he was riding. It dragged both Luke and the dead animal back its lair. It suspended Luke upside down from a frozen patch in the ceiling of the cave, intending on preserving him for later. While the Wampa dined on the carcass of the Tauntaun, Luke used his lightsaber to cut himself free. The noise alerted the Wampa who charged after him. Luke swung his saber, severing the creature's arm, then made his escape out into the bleak, snowy landscape. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Members of the Rebel Alliance stationed on Hoth managed to capture several Wampas and bring them back to Echo Base where they were locked in containment. When the Galactic Empire sent a raiding party to take command of the base, a team of Imperial Stormtroopers unwittingly set the Wampas free. The creatures slaughtered the entire squad, then broke out of the base. Star Wars Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back; 2nd edition Following the battle, the surviving members of the Rebel Alliance evacuated the planet, forever abandoning their former base of operations. Two of their best X-wing fighter pilots however, Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson were left behind. During their extended stay on Hoth, they had to defend themselves against tribes of Wampas. Star Wars, Volume 1 #78 Notes & Trivia * Des Webb played the role of the Wampa in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. He was credited in the film as "Snow Creature". Harold Weed played the Wampa for additional scenes featured in the Special Edition of the film. * Des Webb's shoulder sleeve can be seen underneath the Wampa costume arm in the scene where the creature swipes at the Tauntaun. This blooper still exists even in the DVD releases of The Empire Strikes Back Special Edition. * In the 2009 animated comedy Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, the Wampa was replaced with Cookie Monster. Appearances Television * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base See also External Links * * Wampas at Wookieepedia * Wampas at the Alien Species Wiki References ---- Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)/Creatures